cintamu ambigu
by nanas manis
Summary: dari awal dia bertekad untuk tidak— bahkan mengharamkan diri, jatuh ke perangkap bernama cinta oleh kucing sialan.


Sejak Tsukishima diajak latihan bersama dengan para _senpai_ dari Nekoma dan Fukurodani; tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang selalu memperhatikannya secara seksama. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kuroo— laki-laki pemilik pribadi sedikit menjengkelkan (setidaknya, tidak se- _salty_ sifat Tsukki). Dan saat Kei berhasil mengaplikasikan teorinya dalam menahan bola _,_ hati serta perasaan Tetsurou terasa kena _block_ — mirip kepincut panah asmara. Bagai serangga yang melalang-buana mengikuti angin, serta laki-laki dinosaurus itu datang membawa jaring-jaring untuk menangkapnya— begitu pula terhadap cintanya yang seketika tertawan.

Lalu pada akhirnya ...

Mulai saat ini, ia mendeklarasikan diri untuk mencuri hati Kei (—balas dendam ceritanya. Masa, dia doang yang menyimpan rasa?).

* * *

 **Maafkan untuk cerita receh ini :")**

 **Semua karakter milik: Haruichi Furudate**

 **Tasha hanya mengadopsinya menjadi kumpulan _drabble_.**

 _ **Feel free to review, follow, and fav!  
**_

 _ **Warning: Fluffy**_ **(mungkin bisa bikin orang mual),** _ **OOC's**_ **(ban** **get mungkin)** _ **,**_ **Gaje, _Boys Love,_ EBI-nya ngaco!,** _ **Typo?**_ **(** **banyak** **mungkin)** _ **  
**_

* * *

 **1\. Keringat**

Siang hari, udara yang berembus terasa sangat kering— macam di gurun pasir. Seluruh peserta kamp pelatihan yang masih di dalam ruang olahraga mulai kepanasan. Tak terkecuali bagi laki-laki pirang pakai kacamata bernama Kei Tsukishima, beserta laki-laki bertipe om-om ganteng berambut mirip jengger ayam, Kuroo Tetsurou. Mereka nampak seperti ikan habis digoreng kering-kering basah— berminyak tapi rada kasar. Tapi minyak di sini bukan minyak makan, lho yah, melainkan keringat. Akibat cairan hasil eksresi tubuh inilah, timbul obrolan aneh dari Kuroo kepada Kei.

"Tsukki—!" Panggilnya gemas; ketika mereka tengah duduk di bangku panjang pinggir ruangan, sehabis berlatih mem- _block spike_ lawan.

Kei menoleh, "Ya, Kuroo- _san?_ "

"Keringat di tubuhmu itu berlebihan." Ujar Tetsurou, seraya curi-curi pandang terhadap leher serta perut sekitaran pusar Tsukishima yang terekspos. Kan sayang, sudah diberi servis penggemar tidak dinikmati, begitu pikirnya. Karena bulir-bulir keringat yang ada pada Kei lumayan banyak terbias oleh cahaya lampu, membuat penampilan laki-laki dihadapannya mulai _blink-blink_ nenyilaukan mata.

Melalui rentetan kata dan lirikan nakal itulah, cowok penyuka kue stroberi tersebut tahu ke arah mana pembicaraan si Kapten Nekoma. _Dasar mesum,_ katanya dalam hati. "Ah, memangnya salah kalau keringatan?"

"Yaah, enggak apa-apa, sih. Cuman bikin sakit mata, mau lihat lebih dekat tapi segan."

Alis sebelah kanan Tsukishima terangkat, "Terus?" Balasnya sok sewot. Lama-lama meladeni makhluk seperjuangan Bokuto ini bikin jengkel juga; arah bicara selalu nyerempet hal-hal slengean. "Lagian aku cowok, Kuroo- _san._ Daripada mandangin badanku, mending badanmu aja. Lebih berotot."

"Ya tapi, keringatku tak sebanyak kamu," sungut Kuroo.

Tsukki merogoh tasnya lalu mengeluarkan sapu tangan. Kemudian menyapukannya ke seluruh wajah serta leher. Lalu ia menjawab, "Sekarang aku enggak keringatan, tuh."

"Tch, masih, kok!"

"Haah?!"

Entah, hanya respons tersebut yang bisa Kei keluarkan. Benar-benar deh, yah, ngobrol sama orang ini butuh kesabaran. Sambil menunggu balasan, dia mengambil botol minuman berwarna kuning di samping kirinya.

"Oleh karena itu, aku pengin bersihkan keringatnya."

Tsukki nyaris tersedak air mineral yang sedang diminumnya, jika saja tidak menahan diri untuk tidak kaget berlebih. Ia batuk dan memijit dada sebentar, sebelum menjawab perkataan dengan suara polos namun ambigu dari Kuroo. "Apa?! Bersihkan?"

"Iya, pakai lidah."

Cukup sudah. Air yang diminum Tsukki langsung menyembur deras dari mulut layaknya pancuran. Ia buru-buru menyeka mulutnya pakai punggung tangan seraya melempar _death glare_ untuk Kuroo.

"HAAH?! Coba yah, berhenti ganggu orang."

Kali ini, gantian si rambut hitam yang gelagapan dalam menangani respons orang. "Eh, ma-maaf, tapi ... a-anu—"

"Apa yang anu-anu?! Anumu kah? Enggak usah disebut-sebut, jijik." Tsukishima memotong kencang.

"Bu-bukaan!" Tetsurou menggeleng. "I-itu lho, Tsukki _..._ aku pikir air keringat kamu manis. Jadi kalau dijilat kurasa bakal bisa hilangin dehidrasi!" Katanya cepat sambil memeragakan orang yang segar habis minum air. Macam kepala tengadah ke atas, lalu salah satu tangan menyapu bawah dagu hingga tengkuk. Persis model di iklan-iklan televisi memasarkan produk minuman berbotol. Dan laki-laki yang jadi lawan bicaranya cuma memiliki tanda tanya besar; buat apa coba, pakai adegan sok-sok _drama queen_ gitu?

"Kalau begitu ...," Kei menunduk kemudian melepas kaus kaki kirinya.

Kuroo kira dia ingin menjilatinya di bagian sana, namun ternyata anggapan tersebut sontak berbalik penuh ketika laki-laki _middle blocker_ Karasuno tersebut tetiba mencekiknya. Sungguh di luar dugaan! _Out of character! Miracle!_ Bahkan Akaashi yang lagi merhatikan (soalnya asyik nontonin interaksi konyol mereka), kontan melotot. Argumen dari Daichi— kapten klub sebelah yang berbunyi; Tsukishima itu datar di luar, tetapi sangar di dalam terbukti benar. Walau begitu, Keiji tidak berniat menolong si kucing. Malah penasaran apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Jahat amat.

Tetsurou megap-megap karena kehabisan napas. Saluran pernapasannya dipersempit, jadi suara yang keluar sedikit putus-putus juga sumbang. "Tsu—ki, a-apa yang—"

"Diam, Kuroo- _san._ Aku mau ngasih keringatnya." Lalu hal di luar karakter terjadi lagi. Tak disangka; laki-laki sopan namun bermulut bagai bisa ular sangking sakrasmenya itu, memeras kaus kakinya di atas mulut nganga Kuroo.

Kemudian air mata sahabat masa kecil Kenma tersebut, tanpa permisi mengalir satu per satu. Melihat adegan di depan, Kei mengembangkan senyum tipis. "Enak kan, Kuroo- _san?_ Masih manis, bukan?" Tanyanya seraya melepas genggaman tangan dari si nomor punggung satu.

"I-iya, manis banget, sumpah!"

"Kalau mau lagi, nanti aku berikan. Kalau bisa, perasan dari celana dalam campur kaus kaki, pasti lebih enak!"

"He-eh, terima kasih ... Tsukki."

—Jiwa Kuroo tanpa diduga ...

... tiba-tiba melayang.

"EH, KUROO- _SAN,_ SERIUS NIH?"

Besoknya, saat peserta kamp pelatihan sedang latih tanding, pagi-pagi Tetsurou sudah berada di ruang kesehatan. Sakit perut serta asam lambung naik, katanya. Sementara itu, Akaashi hanya senyam-senyum kecil di samping Bokuto yang kebingungan. Serta Kei yang pura-pura tidak tahu waktu ditanya ke mana Kuroo, (karena kucing jejadian ini suka nempel dengannya)— oleh Hinata juga Lev.

* * *

 **2\. Gombal**

Enggak ada yang bisa menandingi sumber kejengkelan Tsukki, selain Kuroo Tetsurou si makhluk berjenis kelamin lelaki itu. Selalu mengundang kesal bahkan berujung amarah. Setidaknya sehabis bikin orang marah ia tetap minta maaf. Tetapi kesalahan tersebut kerap diulang hingga dirinya eneg dengar kata, _"I am sorry, Tsukki. I promise, I won't do it again."_ Pakai suara dicentil-centilin. Ih, janjinya palsu banget. Akhirnya, dia tahu betapa sakitnya janji yang diingikari dari kata Yamaguchi— yang kemarin gagal modus sama Yachi sebelum jam makan malam.

Seperti kasus ini, mereka sedang duduk di bukit samping gedung olahraga setelah menyelesaikan beberapa latih tanding. Kuroo sekali lagi memandang nakal tubuh Kei. Walau tubuh teman latihannya itu lagi berkeringat hebat, ia jera membahasnya kembali. Takut air keringat kaus kaki masuk ke perutnya lagi. Terlebih ancaman Tsukishima mau dicampur bareng celana dalam. Enggak kebayang deh, kecutnya bagaimana.

Jadi tak ada topik untuk diobrolin. Tapi dia bosan jika terus-terusan diam. Jadi ide cermelang— rada keruh berbau busuk muncul. Modus bentar boleh, kan?

"—Ki, Tsukki!" Panggilnya gemas.

"Hmm," balas Kei singkat.

"Gombal dikit, boleh, enggak?"

"HAAH?!" Yang ditanya persetujuan, membesar matanya. Namun sejenak ia berpikir; kalau Kuroo tak memulai bicara mereka bakal menyelesaikan _break time_ dengan diam. Jadi dia memilih untuk setuju. "Hmm, yah, terserah apa maumu."

"Oke!" Tetsurou mengambil napas panjang dan mengembuskannya— biasa, persiapan mental. Maklum, ngegombal dinosaurus ini kudu hati-hati. Salah sedikit kena terkam kalimat pedasnya. "Bapak Tsukishima itu atlet _senior_ panahan, yah?"

"Apaan?!" —Tuh kan, begitu aja sudah disembur. "Ngawur! Bapakku itu bukan atlet, aneh-aneh aja."

"Yaah, Kei beneran enggak bisa diajak bercanda, ih," ia manyun. "Coba yah, dibalas 'iya, memangnya kenapa?' Gitu!"

Tsukki memutar kedua bola mata, bosan sekaligus kesal sendiri. "Iiis, merepotkan. Ehem, iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Suaranya yang centil, dong! Masa, cuek bebek gitu— WOAH ... HEI! Hati-hati!" Reflek kedua tangannya menangkis sebuah benda keras.

Tsukishima ternyata melempar dua batu kurang lebih sebesar bola pingpong ke arah Tetsurou. Untungnya berhasil ditangkis dengan cara _block spike._ Jika tadi tidak berhasil, jidatnya pasti telah benjol atau mungkin berdarah. Dan seperti kemarin, tak bisa ikut latihan sebentar akibat masuk ruang unit kesehatan siswa.

"Oke-oke, marah toh, ternyata." Ujarnya sambil terkekeh.

"Udah! Lanjutin gombalnya."

 _Nah, kan, nyatanya kamu nungguin buat digombal juga,_ pikir Kuroo masam. Dia menghela napas, "Soalnya kamu jago banget nembak hati aku!"

BA, DUM, TEESS ...! (Anggap saja sebagai _soundtrack_ nyasar).

Isi otak laki-laki yang digombal langsung berupa titik-titik. Gagal paham. Tidak mengerti sama sekali arah bicara garong satu ini. "Lho, berdasarkan _setting_ gombalan tadi, yang atlet panahan itu Bapaknya, bukan? Kok bisa jadi aku yang jago? Emang Bapaknya merasukiku? Lagipula aku belum ngerti soal panahan. Rasionalnya juga, hati kalau dipanah yah fatal, dong. Ber-ba-ha-ya! Kuroo- _san_ bakal dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat kalau ada organ terluka."

"Kok balasnya tega amat sih, Tsukki ...," Tetsurou langsung _sweat drop_ imajiner. "Jauh dari imajinasi, sumpah."

Rasanya dengar kalimat sadis tersebut bikin seluruh badan Kuroo tertohok. Pengin membalas tapi bingung sendiri. Serba salah, deh. Perasaan mau menyerah aja, buat PDKT terhadap gagak kecut di luar tapi manis di dalam ini. Terlalu banyak korban rasa dan makan hati! Pedih seperih-perihnya! Dia juga capek agar melulu muka tembok biar disangka tegar.

Namun pemikiran mereka dalam suatu masalah berbeda, cuma gara-gara perasaan sebetulnya tidak diungkap. Sudut pandang dalam menanggapi perlakuan mereka berlainan arah.

Yakinlah bahwa; maksud sebenarnya dari rentetan kata-kata penuh nada sakrasme juga sindir di atas, untuk menutupi jantung Kei yang berdenyut lebih cepat. Bohong kalau bilang enggak mengerti maksud gombalan tadi. Tapi ia benci untuk mengakui kalau kalimat Tetsurou itu, bikin organ vital pemompa darahnya jadi cenat-cenut. Kan enggak etis baginya, jika orang lain tahu bahwa Kei Tsukishima yang terkenal cuek bisa salah tingkah— hanya lewat gombal murahan, lagi! Namun jauh di lubuk hatinya tidak murahan sih ... malah berharga, tapi tetap saja malu mengakui. Orang di depannya mungkin akan tahu lewat telinga serta pipinya yang sedikit merona. Makanya dia buru-buru membelakangi Kuroo dan menutupi telinga sebelum kedoknya terbongkar.

Sebal. Tsukishima tak suka kalau hanya dia yang salah tingkah. Jadi ia cepat-cepat tenangkan diri kemudian kembali menatap Tetsurou. "Ku-Kuroo- _san_... a-aku juga ada gombalan buat kamu," katanya masih terputus-putus akibat masih malu tingkat parah.

Seketika wajah musuh Daisho itu berbinar— terang banget, sehingga Kei menyipitkan mata. "Oya, oya, oya? Apa itu?"

"Pandanglah langit untuk melihat kebesaran Tuhan," lantas Kuroo memandang langit biru nan cerah di atas. "Pandanglah laut untuk melihat anugerah dari Tuhan," yang ini dia cuman membayangkan laut pantai tempat terakhir kali ia liburan. "Terakhir, pandanglah cermin untuk melihat—"

Tsukki sedikit mencondongkan badan, sampai wajahnya tepat di sebelah wajah Tetsurou. Yang didekati hanya bisa menahan napas. Deg-degan karena napas laki-laki tinggi tersebut menelusup telinga, geli-geli tapi menimbulkan rasa nyaman. Kalau gombalnya begini pasti ada apa-apanya, dong? Bagaimana jika Kei mau menyatakan perasaan padanya? Duh, dia ingin menerima, tetapi jantung belum siap senam lagi! Ia bisa merasa kalau Tsukishima membuka mulut, kemudian meluncurlah kalimat terakhir dari gombalannya.

"—Untuk melihat ..."

"Me-melihat?"

Dia sungguh tidak sabar untuk mengetahuinya!

"Melihat ...

... ku-tu-kan Tuhan."

"Eh?"

Simpel, namun bisa menusuk jiwa raga.

Setelah itu, terhitung dari detik ini; seluruh anggota Nekoma termasuk anggota voli lain seperti Akaashi serta Bokuto, cuma dapat bertukar pandangan bingung acap kali sehabis latih tanding, Kuroo sering mojok di sudut ruangan. Dengan _pose_ duduk memeluk lutut layaknya orang putus asa. Pundung wajahnya, suram auranya. Bahkan saat tidur beserta duduk di meja makan di ujung-ujung, pula! Bikin Yaku juga Tora mengernyit aneh. Dan Kei pura-pura tak tahu tiap ditanya perihal masalah perubahannya.

* * *

 **3.** _ **Accident**_

Sore hari; setelah skandal mengejutkan dari si _bros before hoes_ -nya Bokuto hingga seisi peserta kamp pelatihan gempar— termasuk Nekomata- _sensei_ , alias pelatihnya yang ikutan jidat berkedut ketika mikirin anak didiknya yang secara aneh berubah drastis.

Saat ini, dua sejoli kurang romantis tapi kebanyakan garam— Kuroo juga Kei, tengah berada di tempat penyimpanan barang-barang gedung olahraga. Mereka sedang membersihkan bola voli yang berserakan di lantai sehabis dipakai untuk latihan. Sebenarnya laki-laki _megane_ ini ogah membantu Tetsurou, tetapi saat diiming-iming _strawberry shortcake_ oleh _setter_ burung hantu bareng kaptennya, langsung pasrah walau disetujui lewat ucapan _tsundere._ Tsukishima sempat berpikir, bahwa tiga sekawan itu punya konspirasi tersendiri terhadap dirinya. Kejam.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya pekerjaan membersihkan bola selesai. Tetsurou juga tuntas merapikan tumpukan barang-barang perlengkapan olahraga yang berantakan. Tinggal mengepel lantai, dan semua tugas kelar. Kei beranjak dari duduk, kemudian mengambil satu pel lantai di belakangnya, dekat sebelah kiri almari. Di sana tergantung berbagai pel serta sapu.

"Kuroo- _san,_ bisa tolong ambilkan cairan untuk mengepel lantai?" Pinta adik lelaki Akiteru, seraya menggosok-gosok kain lap lumayan lusuh ke semua permukaan ganggang pel di pangkuannya. Memang yah, si _salty_ ini apa-apa kudu steril. Jauh dari berbagai virus juga bakteri menjijikkan. Khususnya pada laki-laki yang sedang bersamanya ini.

Entah karena apa, pikiran si rambut tak wajar itu keserempet hal nganu. "Oho, ho, ho, Tsukki mau cairan pel? Yang kental-kental itu, kan?"

"Iya, kalau enggak pakai cairan pembersih nanti lantainya kasar, enggak licin. Ini kerasa susah mulus pas ngegosoknya. Lagipula jika cuman pakai air tidak terlalu bersih. Enggak harum, pula."

Tak ada yang tahu pasti, apakah Kuroo itu sebenarnya _gay_ betulan atau tidak— atau mungkin ia hanya seorang laki-laki penggemar _yaoi,_ yaitu hubungan laki-laki dengan sesama jenisnya. Masalahnya ketika Kei berkata demikian, ia langsung _speechless_ — kehabisan kata-kata. Pikirannya langsung menerawang, hingga membuat Tsukki menatap tak suka. Pasalnya ekspresi Tetsurou itu, antara bloon karena mulut serta matanya sama-sama bulat gede atau lupa caranya menanggapi ketika diminta tolong sama orang. _Masa iya, responsnya cuma diam? Kalau pun menolak diminta tolong, setidaknya beri tanggapan,_ dumel si gagak dalam hati.

"Kuroo- _san_...?" Panggilan pertama diabaikan.

"Kuroo- _san?_ " Panggilan kedua ia masih tak acuh.

"Kuroo- _san!_ " Sial baginya, bahkan sampai panggilan keempat masih dapat kacang.

"Tch, dunia kepada Kuroo- _san!_ Dengar tidak, sih?!" Panggilan kelima, barulah Tetsurou sadar dari alam khayalan kemudian kembali ke dunia nyata.

Kapten Nekoma itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ah, maaf Tsukki. Habis kamu ngomongnya ambigu banget, otakku langsung rada konslet."

"Akhirnya sadar jika selama ini konslet."

"Kejam! Ah, jadi enggak mau ambilin barang." Tetsurou pura-pura ngambek, sambil melipat tangan serta menggembungkan pipi. Berharap laki-laki pirang di depannya mau berbelas kasih, serta memberikan sedikit kata-kata manis. Ia sudah kenyang diberi kalimat sadis tak berperasaan. Sekali-sekali bikin hati hangat kayaknya susah sekali, begitu gumamnya tiap kali Kei melempar kalimat sakrasme.

Yang menjadi sasaran ngambek cuma cuek lalu memilih tidak peduli— malah menambah rasa merajuknya. "Memang kejam, masalah?" Dia berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan menuju lemari kayu di dekat pintu ruang penyimpanan. Saat ini lampu tak dinyalakan karena masih terang walau telah sore, makanya ia sedikit melebarkan mata agar cahaya yang masuk lebih banyak. Maklum— mata _minus_ sudah gitu kacamata lagi kabur, akibat debu menempel gegara berdiam di sekitar sini.

"Orang lagi minta tolong dicuekin, ya balas cuek juga, dong." Lanjutnya, bikin mewek Kuroo bertambah. Dia mencari-cari sebentar, lalu selang beberapa detik mengambil sebuah botol berukuran sedang bersampul orang tengah mengacungkan jempol.

Ia mengguncang isi botol, "Masih ada isinya. Kuroo- _san,_ ini aroma pinus, kan? Aku enggak bisa baca tulisan di sampulnya. Gelap, sih." Ah yah, akhir-akhir ini Kei memiliki hidung sensitif terhadap beberapa harum parfum yang menyengat.

"Terus, kamu minta aku bacain tanggalnya?" Yang ditanya hanya menganggukan kepala. "Iis, ogah, ah. Kei tadi jahat sama aku!" Bibirnya mengerucut, membuat wajah Tsukki semakin jijik melihatnya.

Tsukishima menghela napas, "Jangan tetiba berubah jadi kucing betina hendak kawin. Sok malu-malu tapi mau, macam Kageyama memberi saran ke orang— sudah enggak ngerti menyampaikan maksud, kasar lagi _._ Kuroo- _san_ benar-benar tidak cocok kayak gitu, tahu?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku! Soalnya, Tsukki ja—"

Kei setengah mengadahkan kepala, dan melempar manik emasnya yang terasa sedikit mengejek. "Ja ...? Apa?"

"Tch," kesabaran itu selalu ada batasnya, bahkan untuk laki-laki penyuka ikan ini. "Tolonglah Kei—" walau nampak tegar, pasti jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ingin memberontak. Sayangnya, katakan selamat tinggal pada kata toleransi sekarang. Padahal ia tidak mau menakuti cowok yang dia sukai. "—Jangan menguji batas kesabaranku."

Tak diberi waktu untuk si penggemar dinosaurus itu mencerna arti kalimatnya. Segera kedua tangan besarnya tersebut, menarik paksa tangan kanan Kei ke arah dada bidangnya. Sebuah pelukan tiba-tiba. Membikin jantung yang dipeluk langsung _doki-doki._ Bisa saja meledak akibat dipacu semakin cepat, atau malah melumer cair— karena terlalu banyak diberi perhatian tak diduga.

Genggaman tangan Tsukki terhadap botol tadi, seketika melorot. Enggak ada tenaga.

Inilah situasi di mana Tsukishima ...

... merasa bimbang.

Antara harus menolak atau pasrah saja.

Manik Tsukki sekilas bertemu dengan binar hitam Tetsurou. Seketika dirinya merasa terseret, ke celah dalam mata laki-laki yang memeluknya ini. "Kuroo- _san,_ ini ... terlalu dekat." Ujarnya pelan sambil menundukkan kepala. Terlalu menatap lelaki kekar itu bisa-bisa membuatnya pangling.

"Oh, dekat, yah? Maaf. Tapi ..." telunjuk Kuroo menyentuh kemudian menaikkan dagu si pirang, hingga mereka bertatapan lagi. "—Enggak sekalian tambah dekat aja?"

"Apa?!"

Kei memalingkan wajah, melepaskan sentuhan yang memberi sedikit kejutan listrik pada jantungnya yang memompa cepat. "Tolong jangan dekat-dekat," kedua tangannya mendorong dada bidang laki-laki Kuroo. Namun sial, usahanya nihil. Tak membuahkan hasil. Akibat Kuroo memeluknya tambah erat, berniat untuk tidak melepaskannya. Bagai kaca yang rapuh sewaktu-waktu ia tidak menjaga dengan hati-hati. Ya, baginya, hati Kei mudah retak.

Walau sudah diberi kode bahwa yang dipeluk menolak, Tetsurou masih keras kepala. Kini jari-jarinya menelusuri tiap helai _blonde_ itu. Perlahan, tetapi pasti. "Rambutmu bagus, aku suka."

"Tapi Kuroo- _san_ suka rambut panjang, kan? Apa matamu tidak melihat, kalau rambutku pendek?"

"Khusus kamu, aku tidak peduli soal itu."

"Hah?" _Maksudnya apa, sih?_ Pikiran Tsukishima makin linglung.

"Tsukki, aku ...," Tetsurou semakin memperpendek jarak. Ia mencondongkan tubuh, berusaha mencium kening Kei. Beruntung pelukannya mengendur, sehingga laki-laki yang sedang digoda bisa mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Tsukishima tidak mampu untuk berlari menghindar, karena tangan kanannya digenggam erat, sangat erat. Dia tidak dapat menyentak genggamannya, karena perbedaan kekuatan di antara mereka terlalu besar. Tubuh Kuroo kan, kuat gitu.

Kei percaya bahwa laki-laki itu berniat untuk menggoda. Buktinya, ngapain pakai acara sok dramatisir dengan mendekati pelan-pelan? Langsung saja kayaknya susah banget? Oke, itu cuma pendapat. Mana mau dia diganggu sembarangan seperti ini. Murahan! Drama _cheesy_ yang bikin mual perut. Walaupun ada setitik rasa jika ia suka dengan ini. Tapi ngapain diumbar? Cukup dipendam.

"Kuroo- _san,_ sebaiknya selesaikan pekerjaan terus kita pergi ke kantin. Makan malam segera siap, namun kerja kita belum kelar juga. Bukankah Pak Nekomata ingin kita—"

"Hm? Kita ... apa?"

Kaki Tetsurou makin melangkah cepat, bikin Tsukishima kewalahan mundur. Dia cemas, kalau kakinya tak sengaja menginjak benda-benda yang buat ia jatuh karena tidak lihat jalan. Ingin berbalik, tapi cowok itu menahan untuk tetap menatapnya. Ia yakin jika Kuroo mau memojokkan dirinya ke dinding, seakan adegan selanjutnya adalah _kabedon_ (walau, sekali lagi, _scene_ berikutnya hanya prediksi).

Dan,

benar saja ...

... kaki kirinya tiba-tiba menginjak sesuatu.

Yaitu sebuah bola voli, yang ketinggalan dibawa Kuroo ke keranjang.

"WOAH ... KUROO- _SAN?!_ "

"EH, TSUKKI?!"

Kontan tubuh Kei kehilangan keseimbangan, lalu ambruk ke dinding dengan gerakan _slow motion_ di mata Tetsurou. Untung tangan kanan Kuroo, cepat melindungi kepalanya agar tidak kebentur keras. Ia juga hampir menindih Tsukishima, jika saja tangan kirinya tidak menahan beban tubuhnya. _Fix,_ mereka persis sedang melakukan _kabedon_ , namun dalam keadaan berbaring. Tetapi ini jauh lebih canggung ketimbang _kabedon_ biasa— yang berdiri.

Tetapi masalah terbesarnya adalah ...

Sugawara.

Iya, laki-laki bersurai abu-abu itu melihat tingkah kurang waras mereka, mulai pelukan sampai adegan romantis khas anak-anak sekolahan. Niat awalnya adalah, pengin memberitahu dua sejoli tersebut untuk segera pergi ke kantin karena makan malam sudah jadi. Tetapi ketika sudah ada di depan ruang penyimpanan barang, ia disungguhkan potongan lakuan romansa oleh mereka. Suga kontan bingung— tidak tahu mau berbuat apa. Otaknya langsung nge- _blank—_ kosong penuh titik-titik. Tanda _loading_ lama.

Koushi ragu,

memilih untuk bahagia karena ada yang suka sama anaknya— ralat, adik kelasnya lantaran garam tingkat tinggi, atau ...

... harus menegur mereka, karena ini masih di sekolah walau bukan jam belajar. Kalau lagi di taman atau pun _Café_ _,_ okelah, toleransi.

"Tsukishima Kei dan Kuroo Tetsurou ...," akhirnya ia angkat bicara, setelah beberapa saat lidah kelu. "Jelaskan kepadaku, apa yang kalian lakukan sedari tadi?"

 _Finally,_ Kuroo susah payah menjelaskan sedangkan Kei tidak mau membuka mulut. Hanya diam, lalu mengangguk atau menggelengkan kepala kala Koushi bertanya. Kemudian saat mereka jalan bersama ke kantin, Sugawara selalu melempar tatapan menyelidik. Macam ibu mertua yang kasak-kusuk memperhatikan calon menantu. Hingga ketika mereka makan di meja yang sama, Suga masih saja sibuk memata-matai dari kejauhan. Ia tidak peduli, walaupun Daichi yang di sebelahnya mengerutkan dahi— bingung sekaligus merasa aneh, karena _kareshi_ -nya jarang seperti itu. Selalu tenang; tidak kelihatan gusar begitu. Tiap ditanya, cuman dibalas senyuman manis.

* * *

 **4.** **Pernyataan**

Sinar hangat matahari menelusup di setiap ventilasi jendela, mengenai wajah _cunning_ Kuroo hingga membangunkannya. Dia bangkit, duduk sebentar di _futon_ sembari mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Tidak ada siapa-siapa, bahkan Taketora— anggota premannya itu yang terkadang suka ngebo, menghilang. Tumben, memangnya sarapan pagi sudah jadi? Cepat sekali.

Sambil mengucek-ngucek mata, ia beranjak dari duduk lalu pergi mendekati pintu ruangan yang tergantung sebuah gantungan baju. Dari sekian banyak barang-barang yang digantung, ada plastik hitam dengan isi keperluan mandi Tetsurou. Tangan kanannya merogoh plastik, begitu dikeluarkan, ia mengambil sikat gigi elektrik juga pasta gigi kecil rasa _mint._

Sambil menguap lebar, ia membuka pintu kemudian berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah. Hari ini bakal menjadi hari melelahkan terakhirnya, setelah besok semua peserta kamp pelatihan berpisah. Tidak ada lagi suara teriakan nyaring oleh orang yang mencetak poin, tidak ada lagi suara decitan lapangan karena alas sepatu, tidak ada lagi anggota Karasuno yang kena hukuman terus, tidak ada lagi latihan berempat, dan ...

... tidak ada lagi wajah masam Tsukishima saat _block_ -nya dilewati.

Seketika ia menghela napas berat. Dia akan rindu pada kenangan tersebut. Walau anggota ekskul volinya terbilang unik nan ramai, ia masih menginginkan ramainya kegiatan olahraga dengan laki-laki berkacamata itu. Iya, Kuroo Tetsurou telah jatuh cinta padanya.

Sejak tatapan pertama.

Akibat melamunkan berbagai hal, dia tidak menyadari bahwa orang yang tengah dipikirkan ada di depan— sedang berjalan setengah mengantuk. Tidak mengigau atau _sleep walking,_ hanya saja masih mengumpulkan nyawa. Kei bukanlah seorang berdarah panas, yang baru bangun tidur sudah semangat empat lima seperti Hinata maupun Kageyama. Ia manusia normal, yang perlu _loading_ dahulu bagai mesin dipanaskan.

Lalu, seperti adegan-adegan roman klise biasanya, bahu mereka bertabrakan. Membuat konsentrasi mereka langsung fokus kemudian saling tatap-tatapan.

Mata Tsukishima mengerjap-ngerjap lucu, "Kuroo— _san?_ "

"Tsuk—ki?" Tetsurou balas kedip-kedip lucu juga. "Kamu ngapain di sini?"

Si kacamata tersenyum kecil— nampak meremehkan tetapi tulus. "Hah, kenapa masih bertanya? Ya pasti ke kamar mandi, lah. Memangnya pagi-pagi enggak mandi, apa? Walau aku nggak kayak Kuroo- _san,_ yang dari jauh aja sudah kerasa aroma keringat menyengat— tetap mandi pagi."

"Apa?!" Bagai sumpahan, kalimat tadi sukses memberi rasa cemas berlebihan. Kedua tangan Kuroo mencengkram bahu laki-laki di hadapannya. "Aku tidak bau, kok! Percaya deh!"

Tsukki tiba-tiba terkekeh kecil, "Iya-iya! Enggak bau, kok. Mau aja dipanas-panasin gitu."

"Iis ... habis, Tsukki—" suara Tetsurou tertahan.

"Habis aku ...?" Ia bisa merasakan aura surai hitam berubah. Sepertinya akan menjadi pembicaraan yang serius.

"Habisnya ... aku nggak mau kalau orang yang kusukai memiliki pikiran jelek kepadaku. Gimana jadinya nanti, jika aku menyatakan perasaan? Kamu menolak sambil menyebutkan segudang daftar kejelekanku dengan nada sakrasme menyebalkan!" Ujarnya pakai suara lembut nan lunak— yang tidak pernah ia gunakan sebelumnya. Sungguh ajaib! Mengingat tak selalu berkata dengan nada itu— menurut Kei sendiri. Ia hanya mendengarnya begitu, saat Kuroo berkata bahwa ia orang baik yang senang membantu. Tetapi kali ini berbeda ...

... Kuroo berkata selembut sutra. Sejuk kala didengar. Membuat bibir Tsukishima lengket, takjub pada kenyataan bahwa lelaki jahil itu bisa setenang Akaashi. Persis nada bicara Sugawara tiap kali memberi saran kepada seseorang.

"Kuroo- _san,_ aku tidak menyangka bahwa—"

Belum sempat melanjutkan, Tsukishima keburu kena instrupsi dengan ciuman spontan di bibir. Laki-laki kucing itu segera melepaskan ciumannya, sebelum yang dicium marah kemudian mendorongnya.

"Apa ...," wajah Kei langsung merah semu— kaget campur linglung. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Maaf-maaf! Aku ... cuma mau bilang jika ...," Kuroo tambah kuat mencengkram bahu Tsukki seraya menundukkan kepala. "Duniaku telah tertuju padamu."

"Eh?" Tsukishima seperti merasa di komidi putar sekarang. Jiwa juga raganya berputar-putar— membikin pusing dirinya. "Katakan ... sekali lagi."

Sambil menatap tajam kedua binar emas di depannya, Tetsurou menghela napas maklum. Cukup sudah, ia tidak tahan untuk terus memendam rasa. Dia tak peduli kalau Kei bakal menjauhi— bahkan membencinya, karena menyukai sesama jenis. Toh, karena laki-laki itu jua, yang membuatnya jatuh cinta seberat ini.

Apa sih, dulu ia diam-diam dijuluki sebagai _cassanova_ oleh gadis-gadis _mantan_ kencannya. Kenapa sekarang dia ingin sekali membuang gelar tersebut, lalu memilih mengejar seseorang dengan sungguh-sungguh; dan menjaganya secara sungguh-sungguh? Benar kata orang, dahulu ia tidak mencintai. Tetapi berambisi untuk memiliki. Tanpa rasa apa pun, murni nafsu belaka. Kini Kuroo tahu, bagaimana membingungkannya jatuh ke dalam pusaran cinta, dan rasanya ...

... menyesakkan dada.

"Tsukki, aku suka padamu. Suka semua tentangmu. Suka betapa sakrasmenya kau, betapa memuakkannya kau, betapa menyebalkannya kau, dan ... betapa manisnya kau ketika marah— atau, jika sekali saja aku bisa melihat kau menangis, pasti lebih manis. Melihatmu menimbulkan candu. Kau bagai obat beradiksi tinggi. Memabukkan. Ah, aku mengucapkan rentetan kalimat aneh. Yah, silakan pukul aku, benci aku, marah padaku—"

"Cukup! Cukup-cukup ...!" Tsukishima mengepalkan jari-jari tangan kiri, lalu beberapa kali dipukulkan pada laki-laki yang barusan menyatakan perasaan. "Hei. Apa-apaan dengan kata-kata itu. Bikin mual, tahu enggak? Kuroo- _san_ mirip minta ampun kepada Ibunya saja."

Tetsurou melepas cengkramannya, lalu tertawa hambar. Ia patut diberi penghargaan sebagai laki-laki tabah, karena saat pernyataan cinta ia ditanggapi dengan kalimat menusuk tak berperasaan namun masih menerimanya. "Memang aneh, yah? Aku saja tidak menyangka akan berkata begini. Panjang lagi."

"Kuroo- _san_ memang senang ngomong panjang lebar. Sok bijak terus berkata ini-itu. Menyebalkan kalau didengar. Tetapi ... terima kasih, Kuroo- _san._ "

Tetsurou mengangkat salah satu alis. "Atas?"

"Ehm, apa yah? Oh, ra-ha-sia."

Lalu Tsukishima berjalan melewati— ingin segera mandi sebelum orang-orang rebutan kamar mandi. Akan jadi masalah jika hal tersebut terjadi, apalagi kalau ada orang lain melihat mereka seraya menguping pembicaraan. Namun Kuroo tidak mau ditinggal begitu saja, cepat ia kembali menangkap lengannya serta meminta kejujuran. Ayolah, mereka barusan beradegan romantis, tapi kenapa _ending_ -nya nggak banget?

"Jujur," pinta Tetsurou dengan nada otoriter.

Kei memutar kedua bola mata— sebal. "Terima kasih telah bikin aku nggak perlu cemas maupun bingung lagi, akibat hampir tiap hari memikirkan perlakuan sok _care_ -mu. Aku juga sudah tahu alasannya mengapa Kuroo- _san_ begitu."

"Jadi—"

"Jadi ...? Tolonglah, jangan putus-putus gitu bicaranya." Tsukishima menghela napas, kemudian tersenyum tipis. Bukan senyum terpaksa atau pun senyum maklum. "Yah, aku juga ...

... menyimpan rasa, sama seperti Kuroo- _san_ _._ "

"EH, BENERAN? TSUKKI—!"

Kalimat tadi sudah menjadi penyemangat bagi Kuroo. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya bersinar serta langsung menghambur ingin memeluk laki-laki _nya._ Oke, Kei belum sepenuhnya jadi milik si kucing garong. Butuh beberapa skenario lagi sebelum mereka pacaran. Tetapi sayang, yang mau dipeluk secepat kilat menghindar dan berlari meninggalkannya.

"Tarik kembali ucapanku! Aku enggak suka Kuroo- _san_ yang kelakuannya begitu! Jijik. Mengganggu." Teriaknya di sela-sela berlari. Dia mau mandi segera— bukan malah mejeng di sini dengan laki-laki tak tahu diri, yang sedang mengejarnya balik akibat tetiba ditinggal.

Dan mereka tidak tahu, bahwa Sugawara beserta laki-laki bersurai hitam pendek— Daichi, tengah menguping bahkan memotret mereka. Jangan tanya mengapa Sawamura bisa ikut memata-matai, karena Suga tak tahan untuk terus diam dan menanggung sendiri kenyataan jika anaknya— duh, ralat, adik kelasnya, ada yang suka. Kemarin malam ia keluar kamar pakai dalih buang air kecil, tetapi malah keluar gedung sambil berjalan-jalan di taman sekolah. Daichi yang menguntit tahu kalau dia memiliki masalah tersendiri. Lalu akhirnya ia terpaksa membongkar isi pikiran yang sedang berkecamuk.

* * *

 **5.** _ **Something**_ _ **Special**_

Sekarang Kuroo sedang beristirahat dengan Bokuto di sela jam latihan berempat. Sedangkan Tsukishima dan Akaashi, masih berlatih. Dan kesempatan inilah, Tetsurou bisa memanfaatkan untuk meminta saran secara intim antar saudara. Jarang-jarang mereka memiliki waktu seperti ini, sebelum berpisah dan kembali ke rutinitas sekolah masing-masing. " _Bro,_ aku butuh pendapat darimu." Katanya dengan nada merendah.

"Oho, tidak biasanya," timpal Koutaro. "Ada apa?"

"Aku menyukai seseorang dan tidak tahu harus diberi apa. Kan tidak etis kalau berpisah tanpa ada kata-kata apa pun. Nah, aku bingung! Terus penginnya yang spesial gitu."

"Ya sudah. Beri aja barang atau makanan yang ia suka," jawab si burung hantu jejadian enteng.

"Oh, makasih, _Bro!_ Kamu memang penyelamatku ...!"

"Sesama _brother_ harus menolong, bukan?" Bokuto membusungkan dada dan berkacak pinggang. "Tapi ... siapa orang yang kamu suka?"

Wajah yang ditanya langsung memerah. "Ahaha. Kau pasti tidak percaya, _Bro._ Karena dia ... Tsukishima Kei."

"HA?"

* * *

 **6.** _ **Poetry**_

Angin berbisik lembut meniup pelan tiap helai rambut pirang itu. Saat ini Tsukishima berada di belakang gedung olahraga kedua— menunggu Kuroo menepati janji memberikan kue stroberi yang diiming-iming. Dan entah mengapa, atau memang perasaannya saja— keadaan seperti mendukung. Bukan sebab hantu atau lainnya, namun suasananya tiba-tiba terasa romantis begini. Bayangin; angin berembus perlahan, aroma manis bunga entah dari mana menebar, beberapa daun segar sesekali tertiup angin sambil berputar-putar di sekelilingnya, hingga debaran jantung yang seakan berpihak pada _setting_ -an.

Seharusnya tidak begini. Ini kan, di sekolah, belakang gedung olahraga lagi. Tujuannya juga untuk menepati janji, jadi ngapain pakai acara beginian? Kecuali kemarin, ketika laki-laki itu menyatakan perasaan padanya. Seketika wajah Kei kembali merah semu, saat mengingat kejadian yang tak terduga tersebut. Satu kata; sial. Iya, sial baginya karena sangking kepikirannya, dia tidak bisa tidur tenang. Alhasil pagi-pagi ia sudah menguap lebar, lalu berakhir dikatai 'bosan serta pemalas di pagi hari yang cerah' oleh Nishinoya.

Malam itu jua— ia kerap mengatai diri sendiri bodoh, karena mau-maunya mengendurkan pertahanan sampai dekat dengan Tetsurou. Dari awal dia bertekad untuk tidak— bahkan mengharamkan diri jatuh ke perangkap bernama cinta oleh kucing sialan. Tapi apa daya, ia gagal membangun dinding penghalang lalu berakhir pasrah menerima perhatian tersebut. Hei, walaupun bermuka bosan, berkata pedas, juga bersikap tak acuh— begini-begini ia juga laki-laki yang memiliki hati serta perasaan. Kalau setiap hari diperlakukan kayak begitu— walau berusaha menanggapi dengan cuek, pastilah di sudut-sudut hati kecil merasa senang juga. Siapa sih, orang yang tak suka dianggap 'ada' dan 'berarti'?

Tsukishima menghela napas berat— ia merasa bersalah. Kalau tahu bakal luluh juga; terus buat apa dia berusaha menghindar dan meyakinkan diri, bahwa Kuroo hanya bermain-main atau mengganggunya saja. Tetapi kalau begitu ... jauh dari karakternya, dong? Ah, mana mau. Dia bukan perempuan biasanya, yang senang merubah diri agar orang yang disukai bisa melihatnya— barang sebentar. Tsukki kan, penginnya dicintai secara tulus tanpa kata, 'ada apanya'.

Sembari menunggu, ia mencari tempat duduk. Di ujung kiri gedung, dekat pohon apel yang rindang, ada satu bangku panjang. Dia memilih duduk di sana kemudian memasang _headphone._ Sebentar lagi anggota Karasuno pulang, jika laki-laki yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang, ia akan segera pergi dan bergabung ke klubnya. Namun dasar pengeran kepada putrinya— sebentar saja dipikirkan, langsung datang dengan senyuman khas, beserta satu kotak kecil berbungkus kado hitam-putih garis-garis juga sehelai kertas _pink_ muda.

"Tsukki, maaf lama menunggu. Tadi aku berusaha membungkus kartonnya sendiri, tapi enggak bisa-bisa. Jadi aku balik ke toko kuenya lalu minta dibungkuskan," ujarnya sambil menyodorkan barang yang ditunggu.

Inilah salah satu hal yang dapat disukai dari _pain in the ass_ -nya Akaashi. Mau berusaha walau gagal. Yah, setidaknya ada usaha untuk mencuri hatinya, kan? Kei menerima dengan senang hati, lalu mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Ah, Tsukki, aku punya puisi yang mau kubacakan."

"Oh, yah? Coba bacain Kuroo- _san,_ " jawabnya seraya merapikan duduk. Bersiap-siap mendengar suara berat namun maskulinnya Tetsurou.

"Ehem! Bersiap, yah? Satu ... dua ... tiga!"

 _ **Patah hati**_

 _Aku merasa patah hati_

 _Seperti batu bata_

 _Yang menimpuk jidat_

 _Benjol._

 _Aku merasa patah hati_

 _Ini seperti pukulan Chris Jhon dan Myke Thyson yang bertubi-tubi_

 _Babak belur._

 _Aku merasakan patah hati_

 _Ini seperti bau kentut Haiba Lev yang tidak mau mengaku tadi di kamar_

 _Bikin aku semaput._

"Puisimu payah, Kuroo- _san._ "

"Aku memang tak bisa puitis, Sayang."

"Berhenti pakai sebutan itu. Ah, Daichi- _san_ memanggil. Dah, selamat tinggal."

"Selamat tinggal, Kei ...!"

"Berhenti pakai nama depanku."

Akhirnya Kei hanya mampu diam tanpa sepatah kata pun di hadapan Kuroo. Lalu ketika di bus bersama teman-temannya, ia bisa leluasa tertawa. Orang-orang melihatnya dengan dahi mengernyit— tak biasanya laki-laki dinosaurus itu ketawa. Memang bukan ketawa terpingkal-pingkal, tetapi tiga kali ketawa tanpa jeda sudah jadi suatu hal yang benar-benar langka. Tiap kali ditanya apa alasannya, ia hanya menggeleng pelan lalu menjawab seadanya. Oh yah, ia juga meluruskan kesalahpahaman antar Kuroo dengannya. Tsukishima berkata; kalau Kuroo tidak usah patah hati— tetap mencintainya, dan dia akan melakukan yang sama juga. Dan kau tahu apa selanjutnya. Ya, Kuroo langsung memberikan ciuman kedua kali sebelum mereka berpisah.

Ia ingat potongan percakapan mereka;

"Nanti, saat bertemu di turnamen nasional, kita akan menjadi musuh. Tetapi ingatlah, hatiku tetap berpihak padamu, Tsukki."

"Enggak perlu bilang juga aku sudah tahu, Kuroo- _san._ "

"Heh, dasar dinosaurus."

"—Dasar kucing garong."

* * *

 **Hyaaah, aku ngantuk sekaliii ...! /tidur/ /sudah pagi, woi! Disepak/**

 **Ini adalah kumpulan _drabble_ yang ditulis ketika Tasha setengah tidur, setengah bangun, setengah stress, dan dicampur dengan beberapa masalah lainnya. Enggak tahu yah, kenapa kalau tengah malam terus lagi semrawut aku nulisnya panjang banget. Padahal tidak direncanakan (makanya alur cerita di atas enggak jelas sekali). Coba kalau lagi _fresh_ dan pengin nulis, pendek-pendek dan malah kegoda melakukan hal lain. Ih.**

 **Dan iyah, hari ini ada _try out_ bahasa Indonesia— aku malah ngetik. Belajar cuma sebentar. Pikiranku terlalu amburegul sekarang. Terus waktu tidurku pendek banget! Ngetik ini butuh lima jam; dari pukul dua belas hingga pukul lima. _Fix,_ aku hanya tidur lima jam. Tiga jam tidur siang, serta dua jam curi-curi waktu buat tidur sehabis salat isya. Ahh, kacau. Padahal ada mata pelajaran matematika.  
**

 **Oh, yah, terima kasih! Buat kamu yang baca sampai habis. Maaf banyak kesalahan yang kuperbuat. Aku cuman revisi sekali, lho.**

 **/kamu banyak bacot, Sha/ /iyah/**


End file.
